


AFA

by prototyp013



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prototyp013/pseuds/prototyp013
Summary: The story of how our power couple learns to navigate marriage, politics and everything else.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	AFA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Formal Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136739) by [Requ (Etude)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etude/pseuds/Requ). 



> Disclaimer: Elsa and Anna belong to Disney. The story of A Formal Arrangement belongs to Requ, I am merely writing a fanfiction of a fanfiction. This particular endevour takes off directly where the original story ended.

Anna, still smiling brightly, was left alone on the bed. Her mind started to wander as soon as the queen’s figure disappeared in the closet, flashing memories from the past days and hours in a rapid succession, the sequence leaving her feeling somewhat raptured.

The sky outside of the window was suddenly split by a bolt of light, thunder following not long after which shook Anna violently out of her reverie. She hadn’t even noticed the soft drumming of raindrops on the windowpane until the lightning made her aware of the world outside of this room; their room. As the second lightning appeared, Anna felt something stir inside her, all thoughts that had been flying around in her head abruptly falling into place like the sand grains after a wave dissipates.

Glancing at the bed cowered in red, Anna stood up purposefully, never bothering to brush of the remaining rose petals that were left to fall to their doom on the floor. Her pace slow but resolute, she made her way to the closet.

“Elsa?” Anna’s voice came soft from the entrance.

Elsa started and looked up. “Anna, I’m...not quite done changing.” In actuality, Elsa barely started to unbutton her jacket, thoughts consuming her just the same as her wife as soon as she was alone, lulled into pondering by the humming of the rain. Thunder rumbled again in the immediate silence that fell between them. “Don’t tell me you are afraid of storms as well. I would say ghosts should be more than enough for someone of your age.”

 _Yet, you called me a child just a moment ago_ Anna was tempted to say, but instead took a step closer. “No.” Another step. “It’s not that.” And another. She stopped just before Elsa, fire from a candle flickering in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Elsa’s heart started to sink. She searched Anna’s face for the clues to indicate what might have happened to her wife in the short while she was absent from her side, but the expression of Anna’s features was indecipherable.

“Elsa, I’m ready.” Anna said in that same soft voice that was equal part pleading and demanding.

Elsa’s mouth fell open. She almost asked instinctively what Anna was ready for, but her brain was fortunately faster than her speech and caught up just in time. “Are you sure?”

Anna took the last step, closing the space between them, raising her right hand to cup Elsa’s cheek, her thumb brushing lightly over the pale skin. “I’m sure,” she whispered and tilted her head to press her lips gently against Elsa’s.

The kiss deepened astonishingly fast, despite its shy commencement, the desire that governed their actions in the study returning almost in an instant. “Are you?” Anna’s breathed once they parted. It was her turn to search her wife’s eyes.

“I would say I am as ready as I’ll ever be,” Elsa answered and enclosed Anna in a tight embrace, her lips finding Anna’s again.

The hunger, the heat, the lust were all back just as all those times before. But somehow, this time, it was something else as well. The awareness of their mutual attraction was substantially heightened by the now pronounced feelings. They were both weary of all those close calls and were determined to make it work this time. Both of them felt that they couldn’t stop even if they wanted to. But neither of them wanted to anymore.

Anna pulled away enough to be able to unbutton Elsa’s jacked while not breaking the kiss. Elsa followed suit, her fingers fumbling with the stays of Anna’s dress, reminding herself not to slide back into overthinking. Oddly enough, it took a lot less effort than she had expected, her mind tranquil for once, concentrating solely on Anna and the urgent way of her motions.

If there was any discomfiture left between them, it was soon abandoned. Hair was let down and articles of clothing fell prey to nimble, lithe fingers, trailing the royal couple’s slow journey from the closet to the bed, some of them still in a dire need of disposing as Anna’s legs hit its side and she tumbled on the petal-covered mattress, pulling Elsa with her.

“It would appear we _are_ fumbling our way through this,” Elsa ventured playfully, reluctant to open her eyes just yet in case the sight of scantily clad Anna proved too much for her and she would require some moments to recollect her composure. She let her head fall on Anna’s slightly shaking form, both of them trying very hard to subdue the fit of laughter that overwhelmed them.

“You wouldn’t look at me no matter what, so I figured you might need some reminding of who you were kissing,” Anna teased.

Elsa’s eyebrow quirked as she opened her eyes, thoroughly undaunted. She was right. Anna was a sight to behold, copper tresses delightfully tousled from the fall, her blouse almost undone barely covering her breasts. Elsa did her best not to let her breath hitch audibly, the overall image so erotic. She straightened her back to look Anna in the eyes.

“I regret to inform you, your highness, that you are momentarily out of luck. Currently, there is virtually nothing on this plane of existence that would prevent me from continuing my immediate endeavour of making love to my beloved wife. Not even a backhanded gibe such as the one you just offered,” she said nonchalantly.

Anna thought of countering, but all the fight left her as soon as platinum hair cascaded from Elsa’s shoulder on her now almost bare chest, tickling her like feathers. She put a hand at Elsa’s nape and brought the queen down for another long kiss.

Elsa sat up, pulling her wife with her, hands on the small of Anna’s back. Once they were upright again, she proceeded with discarding what little clothes they still had, leaning forward to kiss Anna each time another piece joined the ones already on the floor until there was nothing left to throw away.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa gathered all her courage and opened her eyes. The breath didn’t help much, though. All those dreams and endless hours spent imagining what it would be like to see Anna’s naked form in all her glory were still far from sufficient to prepare her for what she now perceived as the embodiment of pure beauty. There was no better or more accurate way for Elsa to describe it. And all of this beauty was hers to admire and adore, to love and worship to her heart’s content. Elsa could not believe how lucky she was.

As for Anna, she was in an equally ruined state of mind, staring at Elsa, mouth slightly ajar, her lower lip quivering ever so slightly that it was barely visible, but Anna felt it nevertheless. A recollection of the time when she thought Elsa looked like a painting flashed through her brain and she felt the sheer inadequacy of that poor comparison. Although, now that she was thinking about it, there was one painting that came to her mind. An illustration from an old book of myths Elsa read her from one summer when they were still very young. As another lightning illuminated the room in the flash of white light there was only one word on Anna’s lips. Goddess. Elsa looked like the goddess of winter from that book of myths, with her platinum-blond hair, snowy skin and unmistakably divine bearing. It turned out Anna was a devout after all and the object of her endless worship was kneeling on the bed right in front of her. Anna felt almost unworthy.

Against all odds, Elsa recovered first, reaching slowly for Anna, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hand moved down Anna’s cheek to cup her jaw as she leaned in to brush her lips lightly against Anna’s. There was no need to hurry. For once, there was no one that could unexpectedly interrupt them, nowhere they had to go, no reservations on either side or necessity to uphold decorum. At this moment, their sole duty was to one another, and Elsa intended to perform it with the utmost care.

Anna, however, never commanded the same amount of patience as Elsa did and was desperate to crash their bodies in an attempt to feel Elsa’s form finally pressed against hers without the up-until-now ever-present barrier of clothing. She launched herself towards Elsa but was almost immediately stopped when the queen’s unyielding hands pushed her down to fall back into the petals. Her wish fulfilled when Elsa brushed her knees on the outside of Anna’s thighs, straddling the younger woman with a lot more grace than she did her horse, and lowered herself down on Anna, burying her face into copper tresses resting on the shoulder of the princes consort. Elsa prompted herself on one elbow, her other hand tangling into auburn locks as she started to trace Anna’s shoulder and collarbone with little, open-mouthed kisses, all the way to Anna’s sternum and then up her throat.

Anna gasped as their chests made contact. The feeling of Elsa’s breast pressing firmly against hers made her head swim. Not even in her wildest dreams had she ever envisioned this level of intimacy possible, where two people could become one not simply because of arranged matrimony, but because what connected them greatly exceeded the physical plane itself. And yet, it felt so natural to share this moment with no one other than Elsa as if everything she had experienced so far in her not even two decades long life was there merely to contrast with the extraordinarity of this juncture. She placed her hands on Elsa’s hips, squeezing them in a futile effort to ground herself, eliciting a soft groan from the queen. Anna let her hands travel up Elsa’s back, resting her palms on queen’s shoulder blades. She tried to focus on the feeling of Elsa’s smooth skin sliding underneath her fingertips, but Elsa licked the length of the protruding pulse on her throat and Anna was lost.

“Elsa,” she moaned more than exclaimed. Elsa stilled, rising slightly to assess the situation. The last thing she wanted was to do something Anna didn’t want. Anna’s lids opened lazily to meet Elsa’s searching gaze. The boundless amount of affection in Elsa’s eyes made Anna smile inadvertently. Unable to contain the tidal wave of feelings from the myriad of sublime sensations, she pressured Elsa’s shoulder blades to lower her wife down again until her lips were brushing against Elsa’s ear.

“I love you, Elsa.”

That was all the reassurance Elsa needed to know that she was on the right course. The queen let go of the last trace of doubt and uncertainty, giving her instincts free rule over her actions. For where Anna was lost in a poetic bliss of pondering present state of affairs, Elsa was thoroughly aware of every little aspect of current happenings. Anna’s scent, the way she lay in a slightly dishevelled state under queen’s body, her soft whisper that tickled Elsa’s ear, all of these little details and many more made every nerve of her body drown in immeasurable euphoria. She rose slightly one more time to look into those two pools of summer sky and kissed Anna, trying to pour all the love she felt for her wife into that one connection of their lips, regardless of how impossible a deed it was.

Anna let her eyes fall shut, smiling gently at the passion of the kiss. She felt a twinge of regret when Elsa’s lips left her mouth, but it was very short lived as Elsa ghosted her lips down Anna’s neck. A playful thought tugged at the queen’s brain and she bit tenderly at the soft skin in the crook where Anna’s neck met her shoulder, hearing her wife giggle a little. She took the offended patch of skin into her mouth and suckled it lightly. _If some people liked to entertain the idea of the queen being a vampire, why deny them their little pleasure_ , Elsa thought. Anna dug her nails into Elsa’s back in a vain attempt to return the favour of having her skin bruised. The queen shuddered at the impact and let out a loud groan. What was Anna doing to her? It took all of Elsa’s self-restraint not to ravish her that very instance. But Elsa wanted to savour every second of this night and would not allow even her own blind lust to diminish her effort.

She swung her leg to the side, shifting to Anna’s left and closing her thighs, in order to better position herself as well as prevent dripping on Anna’s leg. The fact that she was still somehow able to maintain even a minute semblance of rational thoughts did not stop her body form displaying a profound reaction to what was happening.

Freeing her hand from the waterfall of auburn, Elsa let it roam unabashedly over Anna’s body in a curious exploration while her lips left the assaulted patch, now purple from the attention it received, and travelled further down the shoulder. Elsa started to kiss little freckles on Anna’s shoulder, determined not to miss a single one, hand gliding down and back up Anna’s side, creating shivers of pleasure in its wake.

Anna was starting to feel dizzy, her heart fluttering in her heaving chest like a little bird. Loud moan escaped her throat before she could stop it as Elsa moved her mouth down from her shoulders towards her chest and lower still. All her attempts to calm her mind even a little were in vain, desire reigning supreme over her. Anna’s hand went into platinum hair looking for purchase while at the same time careful not to be too forceful.

Elsa probably wouldn’t mind even if she was. Her own senses were already overwhelmed with the way Anna’s naked body felt pressed against hers, how smooth the skin of her chest felt under her lips, how her sweet scent tickled in her nose. Anna smelled like a sunny day spent outside, like the see breeze that was warm yet refreshing at the same time. Elsa wanted to kiss every inch of her and did her best to accomplish this goal, strategically avoiding the most sensitive of places as if she was playing chess.

Soft lips travelled down the centre of Anna’s chest and stomach. For a moment, Anna was reminded of the scene from the French novel once more, barely able to hide her frustration when Elsa’s mouth went to the side and down the top of her thigh, completely avoiding her throbbing nether regions, leaving Anna clawing at the bedsheets with want.

Elsa continued her exploration blissfully unaware of Anna’s irritation, reversing her trajectory on Anna’s instep and moving back up the side of Anna’s leg to her hip, letting her left hand mirror the path of her lips. She took Anna’s hand in hers and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her palm, another one an inch higher and then another, up Anna’s arm and shoulder again. Prompting herself on an elbow once more, she regarded Anna with a mischievous grin, revelling amusedly in a wrecked state Anna was apparently in, before pressing a searing kiss on her mouth. But strategy aside, Elsa was far from cruel, especially when Anna was concerned and she knew she shouldn’t prolong her wife’s agony by delaying her satisfaction.

At long last, Elsa’s hand slid into the wetness between Anna’s thighs and Anna welcomed her touch with an exuberant moan. Elsa was not sure what exactly to do next, her knowledge so woefully lacking in that area, so she decided not to think about it at all and let her instinct and lust take over her actions. She started to move her fingers gently over Anna’s hardened bundle of nerves, subconsciously falling into the rhythm with the storm outside.

Anna looked into Elsa’s darkened eyes as they parted and seeing nothing but pure desire another involuntary smile curved her lips. Elsa smiled back and ducked her head towards Anna’s breasts, capturing one of Anna’s hardened peaks with her mouth. Anna moaned even louder. If the stable hands were correct in their assessment, Elsa dared to think she was doing something right. And judging from the volume and frequency, Anna certainly had no qualms vocalising her pleasure, although Elsa was almost certain the apparent success was rather due to a four-day delay than to her actual prowess as a lover.

No matter what doubts were still overshadowing Elsa’s self-esteem, however, Anna was very far from any form of complaining. She ventured a look at her gorgeous wife, that was currently sucking on her nipple, but her eyes slammed shut as Elsa’s fingers slid to her entrance. Were it not for the storm raging feral right above the castle, Anna might have felt a tad self-conscious about the volume of the sighs escaping her in peculiarly regular intervals while her parents slept only a few walls away. But thunder, most ironically, offered a shelter for the young lovers to let their passion run wild, safeguarding this precious occurrence.

Elsa advanced slowly and meticulously. Every moan of pleasure Anna exhaled taught her how to move her hands, lips and tongue and every little observation engraved deep in her memory. It was a precious knowledge Elsa hoped to put in use as often as possible now that they finally passed this point of no return.

Her breathing quickening into panting, Anna tugged gently at the platinum hair and pulled Elsa into a fierce kiss just seconds before fireworks exploded behind her closed lids. She threw her head back as her body tensed. For a few moments, her mind went completely blank and the world ceased to exist. There was only Elsa’s body entangled with hers and the waves of pleasure washing over her entire being. Climbing down slowly from her high, she smiled tenderly before chasing Elsa’s lips once more. The smile morphed into a grin as she unceremoniously pushed the queen on her back.

“My turn,” Anna proclaimed seductively already moving down Elsa’s body, fire palpable in her eyes.

“I was under the impression that _was_ your turn,” Elsa retorted, tittering while trying to adjust to a suddenly much faster pace of events unravelling.

Anna silenced her immediately with a needy kiss before pressing her finger to Elsa’s lips in order to keep her quiet. She held it there steadily as she moved down to Elsa’s chest. Unlike Elsa, she had no plans wasting time and chose a distinctly more direct approach, assaulting Elsa’s breasts with ferocious hunger. Elsa moaned a lot louder than she wanted to allow herself at the contact, utterly unprepared for the sensation Anna’s actions caused. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand, leaving bite-marks on her alabaster skin every time another overtly loud moan threatened to escape her lungs.

Her wife continued mercilessly and relentlessly on her track downwards, giving Elsa no time to ponder excessively what was happening, even if she was capable of any kind of rational thought. That ability was, however, a concept entirely strange and lost to her at that moment. The only thing on her mind was Anna’s lips moving over her skin shivering from the touch and unadulterated arousal it was causing. And Anna kept moving down Elsa’s torso without a sliver of hesitation, across her naval and lower still.

“Anna, what are you…what are you doing?” Elsa asked, unable to determine whether she should feel mortified or ecstatic.

“ _I_ was under the impression it was rather obvious.” Anna teased, suppressing the urge to add _You, silly_ and instead lowered her head all the way down to kiss Elsa’s centre.

Elsa’s taste was headier than the sweet vermouth they toasted with during their wedding and she felt herself quickly becoming an addict. Even unskilled as she was, with her knowledge being hardly hours old and purely theoretical, Anna pushed Elsa toward the edge a lot faster than either of them could have anticipated. Repressed desire, that accumulated over the years spent in wishful thinking suddenly realised, opened the floodgate of sensations that were unconditionally overpowering. Elsa’s back arched as she clenched around Anna.

“Anna,” she breathed in a desperate attempt to recollect her senses and failing miserably once she climbed down from her high. “How did you…where did you learn that?”

Complacent grin on her face, Anna moved back up to level her eyes with Elsa’s dilated ones and collected the still trembling queen in her arms, letting her settle into her warm embrace. She pressed a soft kiss to Elsa’s slightly damp forehead. Her wife was so beautiful, nestled against her with her vulnerability on full display for once. For a moment, she considered answering honestly, but there was time and place for everything, and this was neither the time nor the place to be talking, or even thinking, about the comtesse, so for now Anna settled for counterattack.

“Why? Was it as good as I predicted?” Anna said innocently, successfully hiding her inner battle. They did agree there would be no more secrets between them. She decided in that instance that she will tell Elsa eventually. Just not right now. This moment was too perfect to spoil with irksome trifles. 

“Good might just be an understatement of a century,” Elsa exclaimed still trying to catch her breath and snuggling even closer to her wife, who she was now perceiving with even higher level of admiration, however impossible that seemed to be. “I would settle for nothing less than heavenly. I feel like I should be allowed a do-over. There is no way I made you feel…like that.”

Anna laughed wholeheartedly. “Shouldn’t I be the judge of that? This is not a competition Elsa. It’s not a game of chess where there is a winner and a loser. You have nothing to worry about, darling. Your performance was more than satisfactory,” she said tenderly and added a gentle peck for good measure. “You did great. Now you can relax and get some rest.”

“But…” Elsa tried to protest her predicament, Anna, however, was having none of her nonsensical self-doubt and silenced her immediately with another long kiss.

“No buts,” she commanded firmly with a raised index finger once she pulled back, brows slightly furrowed. Both unable and unwilling to hold this pretend resolve for more than couple of seconds, she let her features relax as she pressed her forehead against her wife’s. “We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow,” she whispered. “And even longer night if I have anything to say about it,” she added impishly as she buried her face in the queen’s platinum tresses.

“Anna!” Elsa’s eyes, so ready to give in to repose just a moment ago, flung open as she gently slapped Anna’s biceps. 

“Oh shush, as if you weren’t thinking the same thing,” Anna teased. Elsa, her head still shaking disapprovingly, beamed at her and let herself fall back into the embrace. If she were to be awfully honest with herself, she _was_ thinking the same thing. But it was not like she would ever admit to it, unless it couldn’t be helped. So instead, she settled for holding Anna tighter, breathing in her scent, planting little kisses wherever she could reach without stirring much so that she wouldn’t disturb her lovely wife, whose lids fluttered shut despite her best effort, from slowly falling asleep.

“Good night,” she breathed barely audibly.

“Mmmgoodnight,” Anna replied half asleep.

For a moment, Elsa was doubtful about her ability to fall asleep just yet, the sight and feeling of her naked wife sleeping in her arms so utterly and breathtakingly perfect. She just wanted to keep on admiring her, but at the same time she knew better than anyone that Anna was right and they needed rest. The battle had just begun and she needed her strength and wit to calculate her strategy with the utmost precision, build both her offence and defence impeccably and move her pieces to the best position possible before her opponents realised what hit them. After all, this time, she was playing to win.

“I love you, Anna.” And with that, she let her eyes fall shut.

The storm cleared.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins. (Or rather continues.) I hope you enjoyed my take on the end of Chapter 20. Since this is my first fanfiction ever to leave the pages of my notepad, please be kind. Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated. I apologise for the mistakes (my editor refused to proofread an EA story) and sudden British spelling, contrasting harshly with the original. As much as I tried to emulate Requ's original style, I just couldn't make myself go against my deep-rooted grammar structures.


End file.
